<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>01. Beginnings by aimmyarrowshigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955587">01. Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh'>aimmyarrowshigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Beginnings</i>. Nile's mother had the gift and a love for loving by filling plates and bellies, and then Nile was in the service and slamming MREs standing up. Now it's her turn to feed her found family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>01. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first meal that Nile cooks for the family—most of the family, anyway—is Trader Joe's orange chicken, steam-in-a-bag rice, and powdered lemonade. </p><p>She's eaten Nicky's cooking: simple but full of strange rules like <i>one vegetable only in the pasta!</i>. She's had Andy's baklava: time-consuming and meditative. She's had Joe's coffee, a full dish unto itself in the way it screams with hawaij.  </p><p>"This is good," announces Nicky, half his plate gone.</p><p>Andy grunts. "What he said."</p><p>Joe just grins at her across the table and laps up some sauce from his thumb.</p><p>Good.</p><p>She can do this, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WAY back in the olden days, I completed all three full tables for the LiveJournal Lover100 prompt challenge. I don't know whether I'll do that now, or even necessarrrrrily want to do that many, but I'm going to enjoy retreading the ground. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>